You Stole My Gym!
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are college students playing Pokémon Go, unknowingly battling each other for their school's gym. They declare war on each in the game, however they hit it off well when they meet in real life. When they realize that they're rivals, how will things turn out? Eremika Modern AU. Hope you like it!


_**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I hope you all are doing well and enjoy this newest EreMika story I concocted. Obviously, a modern AU and the two are playing the popular game of...you guessed it! Pokémon Go! _

_Warning, these characters are extremely competitive over this game. Like, really. You'll be reading some this and go, "Oh my gosh, stahp, (character name). You are taking this way too far."_

 _Also, there is no intention of ANY team slashing (except Team Rocket because they're responsible for the server crashes LOL). Those of you who play it know how...tense the relationships between teams can be._

 _It's probably lamely written, but I don't really care.~ Might be in two or three parts...idk yet._

 _Still, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

" _ **DAMMIT**_!" Eren exclaimed as he sat there studying his phone, anger all over his face.

His best friend Armin was studying quietly for a math test tomorrow afternoon. He and Eren had decided to go to the library, but the downside of going to a small college was that it always seemed crowded. Instead of trying to make room for themselves in there, they chose to sit outside at one of the benches. It was a nice, warm day outside so there shouldn't be a problem with studying out here.

That's where Armin forgot.

He knew exactly why Eren had gotten so furious without even having to look at his phone to be sure. It was as clear to him as to anyone who was playing Pokémon Go in the vicinity right now; Team Valor had lost the gym by the college library. Probably by that same player from Team Mystic again. The blonde haired boy took a small breath before speaking. "Eren, there's no need to get so angry. We'll just battle for it again. It's not like you've lost it forever."

The brunette turned to his friend, pointing at his phone. "But don't you see _**WHO**_ has taken it over?! That's the _**sixth**_ time in the last two days! All I want is to hold the gym for Team Valor! But this...whoever this Team Mystic person is, they need to get a job and stop stealing _**my**_ gym!"

Armin sighed. "Eren, you _**do**_ realize you spend most of the time down here defending the gym, right? You don't have much room to speak. Besides, the test is tomorrow, and you said you couldn't afford to be distracted."

"I know...but...seriously, Armin! This...this means war!" Eren aggressively started pounding the "Power up" button on his screen. He had saved up enough stardust and candy to level up his strongest Pokémon a few times, a Venusaur that he nicknamed, "Leafy Fear."

Armin slowly began to massage his temples. "Eren, if it's been going back and forth like this, they'll just reclaim the gym again."

Eren ignored Armin's comment, deciding to power up his Venusaur as much as he could. "There. Over 1500 CP...that should do it. Their Jolteon doesn't have **_that_** much CP..."

The blonde haired boy took a glance at Eren's phone. "Did you seriously name your Venusaur 'Leafy Fear'? Hahaha!"

"Well, it sure as hell beats the name you gave your Clefable. Pft, 'Shy Fury', come on, Armin!"

They laughed over the ridiculous names that they'd chosen for a few moments before calming down. Armin immediately dug through Eren's book bag to retrieve the textbook for the math problems. "Now, you need to get to studying. You said you couldn't affordto fail, and I'm not going to let you fail."

Eren sighed. " _ **Fine.**_ "

His friend beamed in victory. And he was right; they needed to study. Besides, Eren knew there was no way in hell that that Team Mystic punk was going to take the gym again after his Venusaur's leveling up. No way at all. So he and Armin sat down and began to work on their assignments.

" _ **Holy shit, a Squirtle is nearby!**_ I only need a few more before-"

" _ **Dammit, Eren!"**_

* * *

"Mikasa! Come on! You can play that game later! Let's just go already!" Sasha whined to her roommate.

"Hold on, I just have to catch this Eevee first! I only need one more."

Mikasa had suddenly stopped as they made their way to the dorms, having spotted an Eevee that she wanted to catch. It was the last one she needed in order to complete her fifth eeveelution. She was hoping for a Flareon, having already gotten a Vaporeon and three Jolteons from evolving.

Sasha played the game, but she wasn't as into it as Mikasa was. Don't get the wrong idea, she absolutely loved the game and hunted lots of the pokemon that were nearby. Mikasa's obsession was on a whole other level, especially since she had been battling back and forth for the gym she'd led with someone named 'RogueTitan330'. At first, it had just been casual going back and forth claiming the gym. But now Mikasa had sworn full fledged war on this Team Valor player. He'd keep taking it right back from her possession with his Venusaur. She'd been persistent on sending her strongest Jolteon in to reclaim it, but she couldn't do that this time. The Jolteon was too wounded and she had run out of potions. None of the others were quite strong enough yet. She had planned to go to the nearby Pokéstops later, but still...She couldn't let this guy think for a minute that he'd one. Not even briefly.

Mikasa gave a mischievous smile as she thought of something. There was _**one**_ Pokémon that could do the job...She'd been saving it for some of the other gyms with the really high up Pokémon, but she'd be more than happy to use it now. Whoever this Valor guy was asking for it.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mikasa. I'm getting hungry. Let's go."

"Ah, okay." Mikasa replied, a smug look on her face. "Just...give me one...sec...Ha!"

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her friend. "They'll just take it back again. Anyway, I'm starving so let's hurry."

"Not this time, they won't. And you're always hungry, Sasha..."

* * *

" _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"**_

Armin jumped at the sudden outburst, almost dropping his phone and notebook. Having had to leave for their last class of the day, Eren and Armin had to leave the Pokémon gym a.k.a. the school library for an hour. Eren had been confident that his Venusaur could hold down the gym with all the leveling up he had done for it. The outburst could only mean one thing; Venusaur had been defeated.

Eren just stood there holding his phone in shock. He turned the screen towards Armin so he could see. "They put in a fucking Dragonite. Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me."

True enough, there was a Dragonite. To the right of the screen, he noticed the familiar username 'RedKnight210' beside the Pokémon. Wow, this person seriously wanted the gym. He looked at the CP of the Dragonite and...shit. Eren had some strong Pokémon, but Venusaur was not even a close match to the Dragonite. On top of that, Eren hadn't even caught or hatched one of those yet.

The brunette boy took his phone out of Armin's face, eerily quiet. Armin had to say something. "E-Eren..."

"I hope you didn't make plans, Armin." His tone was...surprisingly calm.

"...What?"

"Because we're going hunting tonight!" Eren exclaimed, his voice saturated in determination. "We're going to go to all the nearby Pokéstops, collect and hatch all the eggs we can, and catch as many Pokémon as we can!"

"Eren, we need to study for math. We have a test tomorrow."

"The glory of Team Valor is greater than ourselves...Greater than math!"

"...You just don't want to study."

"That's not the point, Armin. I'm talking about this 'RedKnight210' character." He quickly started pressing his phone rapidly. "We'll need everyone for this. Connie should be able to come."

"Eren, you're taking this way too far." The blonde haired boy sighed. It really shouldn't be a new thing for him; Eren's always been serious when it comes to any type of game. He remembered that time Eren and Jean had raced on Mario Kart year in the dorms. It didn't end well, to say the least.

"Okay, okay, okay. How about this?" Eren began, desperate for Armin to come along. His new plan was to go Pokémon hunting after they ate their supper and come back early. That way they should have some time to study for the math test that night and not have to cram in the morning. Well, not like Armin had to cram anyway. Reluctantly, he agreed to Eren's new terms, provided he actually **_studied_** when they got back to their dorms.

"Hey, guys!" a feminine voice suddenly called out.

The two spun around to see their friend Connie's girlfriend approaching them. Sasha waved her arms happily at them, another girl following behind her. Eren had never seen her before, but he thought that she was really pretty. She had straight black hair that fell to her shoulders, pale skin, and calm, black eyes that were just...really beautiful. Eren couldn't help but stare for a minute at her. It wasn't until she looked up and met his eyes that he realized he was staring. He quickly looked away, a blush forming on his face.

"What are you guys up to?" Sasha asked as they got closer, bursting with energy it seemed. "Connie said you guys were heading out to do some stuff."

"Damn straight. We're going Pokémon hunting!" Eren told her, all excited.

Mikasa gave an enthusiastic smile. "Really? Where at? I'm always looking for new Pokémon."

Eren found himself thrilled at her excitement. "We're going to hunt all- _ **OW**_! Geez, Armin, _**fine**_. We're going to look around the area... _ **then**_ go back to our room. After all...math tests, heh."

Armin had elbowed him hard in the ribs, causing Eren to curse under his breath and rub his side. Mikasa let out a small little laugh at the encounter.

Sasha suddenly gasped, as if remembering something. "I'm sorry! Mikasa, the blonde boy is Armin Arlert. And the one rubbing his ribcage is Eren Jaeger. Say hello, boys."

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa." Armin greeted her politely with a smile.

"You too, Armin."

Eren had a tinge of red on his cheeks. "H-Hey, I'm Eren..."

' _You idiot! Sasha already told her your name.'_

He was surprised that she was giving him a weird laugh. Instead, she just laughed. "I heard. Nice to meet you, Eren."

"Same...nice to meet you, too...I mean..."

Mikasa couldn't help but think that this guy was good looking. His brown hair was a mess on his head, though in a nice, attractive way. He had tan skin from spending a lot of time in the sun. And his eyes! They were a stunning shade of green. He seemed so nervous, too. She thought it was cute, but also felt she needed to try and help him feel less nervous.

"Hey," She started slowly, giving him a smile. "Sasha and I were going to track some Pokémon down, too. Have you got room for two more?"

"O-Of course!" Eren immediately answered, seeming thrilled at the idea.

"We'd be glad to have you two come with us." Armin agreed.

"Hurray!" Sasha cheered. "The more, the merrier! Now we just have to wait for Connie."

"Wait on Connie, my ass." Connie's voice was suddenly behind them. He wore a large smile on his face, accompanied with an air of smugness. "He has arrived. So what did I miss?"

"What's with the shit-eating grin, Connie?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Well...As most of you know...I've been trying to hatch my eggs for a while now-"

"Don't get all dramatic, Connie. Just spit it out."

"I hatched a Snorlax." he quickly finished, holding up his phone to proudly display his latest capture.

Once the debate over Snorlax was finished, everyone loaded up into Connie's mini van since it had enough space for everyone. Much to Eren's annoyance though, Jean Kirstein decided to tag along, having been invited by Connie earlier that day. Eren never particularly cared for the guy since their first meeting, especially since what happened when they got assigned as lab partners in biology last semester (don't ask). On the brightside, he sat shotgun beside Connie. Sasha had wanted to talk to Armin about some books that she might could write her research paper for English on. That left Eren and Mikasa to sit together in the back of the van.

It was quiet at first, Eren was still a little nervous to speak. He did finally manage to gather the courage to talk to her. "So...Mikasa? What are you majoring in?"

"Well..." she pursed her lips, thinking about it for a minute. "I've been in General Studies for a while. But I'm thinking about doing something in psychology. How about you?"

"Oh...well...I'm studying music. I want to be an audio engineer. Ya know, like a recording technician or something like that."

She seemed really interested in that. "Really? That sounds cool. I take it you're really into music?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Eren said, enthusiastic. "I play a mean electric guitar. That's what got me interested in this field."

"That's amazing! All I know is piano, and that's only because my mom forced it on me."

"My mom tried that, too. She didn't think I'd have patience for a guitar and break it. At least the piano stood a chance if I got mad, she'd say."

She giggled at his words. "So...where do you plan to go find these Pokémon?"

He thought about that for a moment. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. We usually drive around until we find a good spot. That is, when the guys want to go. If they don't want to, then I just walk around our place."

Mikasa nodded her head in agreement. "Same here. If Sasha doesn't want to go, then I usually walk around the dorms."

Eren laughed. "Let me know next time and we can hunt together."

"Well...did you just ask me out on a date, Eren?" She couldn't resist; he'd left himself wide open for that.

His reaction was priceless. Face turning beet red, he stammered as he tried to answer. "N-n-no! That's n-n-not what I...It doesn't h-have to...not that I'd m-mind..."

"I'm just teasing you." Mikasa giggled at his nervous cuteness. "I understand what you meant."

He refused to make eye contact, still embarrassed. "Al-Alright."

"But..." She dug her phone out of her pocket and held it out to him. "If you were to ever want to go Pokémon catching, you'll need to put your number in so I know it's you."

The boy gave a shy smile as he took her phone, handing her his own. "Make sure you put your number in my phone, then."

"Will do."

After they typed in their phone numbers, the two of them began to talk about the funny stories that were made while playing Pokémon Go. The time Eren found an Abra on the toilet in the dorms. Mikasa having to explain the game to her dad, who freaked out the first time the Pokémon showed up on his camera because she didn't warn him well enough. Then came the topic of their collection so far.

"Oh, here let me show you the strongest of my Pokémon." Eren said at one point, opening up the app.

"I'll show you mine, too." Mikasa replied, doing the same.

"There he is!" The brunette boy beamed with pride over the Venusaur nicknamed..."Leafy Fear."

"Pfft. 'Leafy Fear'?" She couldn't help but be a little amused at the nickname.

"Well, it's better than a Clefable named 'Shy Fury'!"

"Hey!" Armin warned.

"I'm sorry for laughing." Mikasa apologized, though there were still giggles escaping her mouth.

Eren laughed, too. "It is kind of a lame name. Armin and I were being silly when we named them. Never bother to change it either."

She lifted her phone up to show him her collection. "Right now, my third strongest is Ember, that Ninetales. Normally, my Jolteon Sparky is higher, but I need more potions for him. Since the last time I lost the gym I lead. I reclaimed it though, and that's where my strongest is now."

"That's good to hear. Unfortunately, the gym I lead got taken earlier. That's why I called this outing." He flashed her a grin. "I have to reclaim it for Team Valor."

"Team Valor, huh?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't see that coming."

"What are you then?"

"Team Mystic."

"Whoa." Eren replied. "That was unexpected. I assumed we were all on Valor. Except Jean, he's on In...stinct...wait..."

Then something began to click together in both of their minds. Funny how after talking this long, they had only just now realized the coincidences. Eren had fought against a Jolteon a lot over the past few days, always from that Team Mystic player. And the Venusaur...Mikasa had battled against that same player's one for a long time. And the fact that Mikasa had reclaimed her gym on the same day that Eren had lost his. And that they went to the same college...where the only nearby gym was...

Eren was the first to speak. "What's your player name?"

"RedKnight210...yours?"

"RogueTitan330..."

They grew very quiet, not knowing what to say, just looking at each other. The silence continued even after the van had stopped, everyone else leaving. Except those two. The others tried to coax them out of their semi-hypnotic state. Connie and Sasha poked Eren and Mikasa's arms respectively. Jean threw insults at Eren like normal. Armin was worried something bad was said between them or something like that. But then they finally reacted. And when they did, Armin knew what had been revealed.

"You're the one that stole my gym..." Eren and Mikasa stated blankly in unison while the others were dumbfounded.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, hope you enjoyed it! It might suck, but oh well. I wrote it anyway. There's not really a plot to it, just a little AU writing for fun. I haven't done one in a while so...yeah._

 _Farewell!_


End file.
